madridgalleryfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Madrid-The Royal Club
Real Madrid is a professional football club based out of Madrid, the capital of Spain. It’s a common name for Real Madrid Club de Futbol or Royal Madrid Football Club as translated in English. The club was founded in 1902, however the origins of the club can be traced back a few more years when Football was introduced to Madri'd' by the academics and students of the Institución libre de enseñanza, the ‘Free Institution of Education’. While the Institution was formed in 1876, the introduction of football happened in the year 1897 with the formation of the ‘Football Sky Club’ with most games being played on Sunday mornings. This club split in two clubs in 1900 and one of the resulting clubs split yet again in 1902. It was on the 6th of March 1902, when the ‘Madrid Football Club’ came into existence. It took the club three years to win their first title in 1905, when they defeated ‘Athletic Bilbao’in the Spanish Cup final. In 1909 the club became one of the founding members of the ‘Royal Spanish Football Federation’. In 1920, the term ‘Royal’ was added to the club’s name. It was given by King Alfonso the Thirteenth together with permission to use the Royal Crown in its emblem. The word ‘Real’ in the clubs name is the Spanish term for ‘Royal’. This changed the name of the club to Real Madrid that continues to this day. In 1929, the Spanish Football League was formed and Real Madrid finished runners up to Barcelona. It was to win its first league title in the 1931-32 season and again in 1932-33. It was the first team to achieve such a feat. The club has been the most successful club in Spanish Football history. FIFA has voted the club as the most successful football club of the 20th century and not without reason. Real has won 31 La Riga titles, 18 Spanish ‘Copa del Rey’ cups, 8 Spanish super cups, 9 UEFA''' Champions Leagues, 2 UEFA cups, 1 UEFA Supercup and 3 Intercontinental cups. It has also received the ‘FIFA Order of Merit’ in 2004. In addition the club is permitted to wear a special badge during the UEFA Champions league. This is called the ‘Multiple-winner badge’ as it is to recognize the fact that the club has won more than five European cups. The success of any endeavor is always dependent on the people involved in that undertaking. In this case it’s the players who have brought the club to the dizzying heights of success as we witness today. Real has been blessed with the services of several such famous players, with four '''FIFA World player and six Ballon d’Or winners among the currently playing and previously played club players. Raul Gonzalez has appeared for the club in the maximum number of appearances totaling 741 between 1994 to 2010. He is also the top scorer for the club with more than 320 goals, of which more than 200 were scored in various league competitions, contributing immensely to the success of the club. Category:Sports